Klance Season 8: One Year After
by Astyra38
Summary: What happened after Her sacrifice. How did Keith and Lance end up together. How it should've ended.


•This my first public fanfic i hope you all enjoy, tho i never done this before i hope you can give me some pointer if need be. not sure how ofter i can post well see how this goes.•

Chapter 1

 **Lance:**

Allura. Why. Why would you sacrifice yourself. I need you. We had a future together. Tears well in my eyes. I can't do this now. Suddenly I'm back in my lion. We made it. You saved us. You saved everything. We made it back, to our reality. But I'm empty. Our team is incomplete now. I can feel Red holing me together when I see the lifeless blue lion floating ahead of me. Your really gone. I hear Keith over the intercoms

"Is this? Are we?"

"Yeah, it's our reality." Pidge replies. Her voice is raw, probably from sobbing. A tear rolls down my cheek.

"She did it. She saved us all." I say mostly to myself.

Hunk chirps in "I don't remember that planet being there before." I see a beautiful blue planet reminding me of home. Then I realize.

"It's Altea."

We return to the Atlas.

Once we made it in the Atlas we landed our lions. But I can't get out of my seat I'm frozen. I don't want to face everyone after what just happened. I feel the tears and sobs coming. Then I break. Tears spilling down my face. Gross sobs erupt from my chest. I'm broken I'm in pieces. And your not here to put me back together. Red has gone quiet and I'm left alone to the sounds of my sobs I cover my face and try to curl up into myself I don't want anyone to see me falling apart like this. I'm vulnerable, alone and scared of what I'm going to do now. You left me. It's so cold here without you. Shuddering through the sobs, tasing salty tears on my lips. I just want to disappear. Reality is slipping from my grasps. I'm lost.

Yet when a hand lands on my shoulder I'm pulled back to home. Warmth spreads through my frozen core. I gasp for air between my sobs. When I look back to see who brought me back, Keith's violet eyes glare back into my tear glazed eyes. He doesn't need to see me this way, I don't want him to see this broken side of me. I reach to cover my face and rid of the salty tracks running down it. But before I could get even close Keith beats me to it. To my surprise he wipes my face dry with his callused hands, which were gentle on my skin. I can't bring myself to look at him. But he gentley tilts my head to face him. His face is strong, I've never looked at it this closely, he is quite beautiful.

"Be proud you knew and loved someone strong enough to sacrifice themselves for the sake of every reality," his voice is just as strong as his face, "come it's time to tell everyone about what she did for us." He turned and left just as fast as he appeared. I'm left to myself wiping my eyes of any trace of redness, if only it worked like that, I could feel Red encouraging me forward as I got up and stumbled for the exit.

 **Keith:**

I can't explain what came over me. I felt Lance's suffering and followed it to him. As soon as I made it out of the Red lion I found a spot out of view where I tried to cover the heat that rose to my cheeks. Did I really touch Lance like that? He looked so cute with the blue Altean marks on his cheekbones. Quiznak, I need to stop we have more important things to worry about. I just can't help myself think of Lance's face as I return to the rest of the team who were now explaining to Shiro what exactly had happened, Lance was there with them. I could see the redness of his eyes. But he looks stronger than he did moments earlier. I smile at the thought that I helped him. I begin my walk towards the group. I smile a little to myself, hopeful that I am the one that helped him gain that little bit of strength back. I can still remember that smiling, free, brave kid from the garrison who was fearless in his pride and confident in exactly who he was. God, I envied him so much. So full of life and happiness like a blooming river lily in spring. And to see how he was now, my heart broke for him. As if he hadn't been through enough. I focused back on what Shiro was saying, reaching up to scratch an itch on my cheek, only for my hand to come away wet. Was I crying? When I glance around me I notice I still haven't drawn any attention to myself. So I slip away with a muttered "excuse me" before taking off into a sprint to find a quiet place to let myself break.

By the time I reach my cabin uncontrollable sobs escaped my throat. Thick, heavy tears are racing down my cheeks as I lock the door behind me and land on my bed wrapping myself in sheets trying to block out the world from me. Shoving my pillow on my face to suppress the sobs. He loved her, how could he possibly ever think that way about me. And now that Allura's gone he is to focused on her not me, will he ever look at me that way. The way he cried for her, more tears come I can't stop. I'm not sure how much time has passed until suddenly I feel a familiar wet nose nudge my hand. Kosmo. Slowly I pull the pillow from my face and reach out to grab Kosmo. Wrapping my arms around his coat and pulling him near. I continue to cry into his fur. He joins me on the bed and comforts me.

"Thank you, I needed someone to hold me together right now" I mummer into his side. He nudges my head as if to say _I will always be here for you_. His comfort lulls me to sleep.

 **Lance:**

I noticed Keith left before our briefing with Shiro was over, I wonder if he's ok or is he as broken as I am? After Shiro dried his face he told us we should get some rest before we decide what to do from here. That was my cue to head back to my cabin. I felt terrible, and so alone. Pidge assured me we would get through this together but, I've never felt like this before, alone, but loved. I'm alone because she loved me and everyone else. Yet how come it was her who had to leave? I should've sacrificed myself instead. I feel tears coming again. It should've been me. I make it to my cabin, after undressing I curl up in the cold sheets. I cry myself to sleep.

 **Keith:**

A few hours have passed when I finally wake from my slumber. Kosmo is gone and I realize I slept in my armor. After changing into my casual outfit, I head to the bridge.

I reach the bridge which is filled with crew members still in shock after the earlier events. Corran is here, his face red, eyes puffy from crying. His attention is glued to the planet ahead of us. Altea. His home. Shiro is here. I head to his side.

"Hey," I greet "how you hold'n up"

"I don't know yet, honestly the reality of it hasn't fully sunk in yet." He replies. "And you?" I don't reply. Thankfully he continues without pressing for further information. "We plan on landing on Altea there are no signs of civilizations," So Altea is restored yet the Alteans weren't restored with it.

 **Lance:**

I wake to the sound of Shiro's voice over the Intercoms

"All crew members prepare for landing, we are heading for Altea." Altea, her home. We're going home. I dress In my casual clothing and head to the bridge.

When I arrive everyone else is already there. Pidge and Hunk comfort Coran. Shiro and Keith stand over the command table looking over what appears to be charts about Altea. The Atlas is headed for Altea at a steady pace. It takes me a second to realize eyes from across the room have landed on me is it because of my tear stricken eyes? It isn't until Veronica approaches me "Its the Altean marks. Though don't worry they look good on you." I forgot. She pulls me into a big hug. "I'm so happy your okay." I squeeze her back.

• I hope this was entertaining, ill try and update it as much as i can.• 


End file.
